


Lean on me

by seasaltedwolverine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, THEY DESERVE IT, i am perfectly okay with the events of vol 5 keeping them safe and eating noodles, jn_r, these kids need a hug, we still miss pyrrah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltedwolverine/pseuds/seasaltedwolverine
Summary: Volume 4 was rough, these kids need a nap and they deserve to be safe for a little while.





	Lean on me

They rest. No one is actively dying at the moment and no one is attempting to kill or kidnap anyone. It’s the first free moment in a while. There is a roof above them and strong walls to keep out the monsters. They won’t be surprised in the night, and when they rise in the morning the city will still be standing. So, they rest.

Their boots come off for what feels like the first time in weeks. They can finally strip off their outer layers and climb into a bed instead of a bag. The journey has worn them ragged in more ways than one. They collapse against one another in a pile on the floor. Ren manages to make it all the way to sitting on the mattress.

Nora falls asleep with her head on Jaune’s shoulder, sitting beside him on the floor. He doesn’t notice until her soft snores tickle his neck. He shifts to look at her, careful not to disturb her sleep.

Jaune’s never had a younger sibling, all his sisters are older. He wonders if this is how they feel about him.

For all the power she packs, Nora weighs next to nothing. He scoops her up off the floor and settles her into bed. Jaune has grown a few inches and gained more than a bit of muscle but grace escapes him and setting Nora down without waking her is awkward. But this woman is out like a light and could sleep though a lightning strike.

Ren has fallen asleep sitting up, a study in serenity and exhaustion. He jerks halfway awake when Jaune lays Nora down next to him. He looks over at the sleeping girl and exhaustion doesn’t disguise the tender look on his face. He starts to pick himself up and get off the bed, moving painfully slow.

Jaune reaches over and pushes him down with two fingers. There’s no point in propriety, not after today. Ren glares at Jaune but it’s soft and sleepy and he doesn’t have the energy. Nora rolls into Ren and fists her hands in his shirt, still asleep.

Ren looks from Nora to Jaune, almost asking permission to just… stay. Jaune doesn’t care. He’s learned something about the fleeting length of forever, and tomorrows that may never come. There is no reason they should not have this. He shrugs and slumps onto the other bed with a quiet good night.

He pulls off his boots and tosses them towards the pile of weapons at the door. The bronze on his shield winks at him. He burrows into bed and revels in the feel of a mattress after weeks of sleeping on dirt and rock. He looks over to his team mates to find them both asleep and curled into one another like a yin yang symbol.

A prayer for dreamless sleep rattles through Jaune mind as he drifts off, listening to his friends soft breathing and watching the glimmer of Grecian bronze on his shield.


End file.
